


Day Four, Christmas market

by otps_are_hard_work



Series: Advent calender [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Jim Moriarty - Freeform, M/M, Richard Brook - Freeform, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, sebastian moran - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otps_are_hard_work/pseuds/otps_are_hard_work
Summary: Sebastian hadn't known exhaustion like it. He had been on life and death missions with less emotional strain than this experience. The Christmas Market experience.





	Day Four, Christmas market

**Author's Note:**

> its christmasssss  
> I wanted to get Richard involved because why not pals, amirite

Sebastian didnt get a lot of private time. Even if he wasnt working a case for Jim, his Boss managed to find ways to hassle the other. He thought it was strange that someone would actually need a twenty four hour security guard, but after a few months of living with the other, he could understand it completely. Jim managed to attract danger, in most cases the biggest risk to his wellbeing, was actually just himself.

But he finally had a rest day. Jim had promised he wasnt going to leave the flat, and no shootings where required of him either. But, as always, just as he got comfortable, Jim managed to find a way to get on his nerves. For now, he felt a little safe. He had collected a small portion of his collection of weapons, and was working on cleaning and preparing them. Obviously, Jim had some people come and help, but he found it deeply medicative to see to his collection personally.

 

"We're going out."

Sebastian knew in those first few seconds that something was different. Obviously he knew about Jims history, or the version Jim wanted him to know anyway. But his accent was always masked, leaving the other convinced he had undergone some kind of speech training to remove the distinctive Irish lilt. But, the accent was rolling thick over the vowels, and Sebastian didnt even need to turn his head to face his bedroom doo to know what he was going to see.

"Hello Richard."

Jim seemed almost proud of Sebastian and his quick deduction, his hands smoothing over his (alarmingly) green parka, the scratch of the woolly gloves he was wearing making a soft _'swoosh'_ over the material.

"I need some publicity. I plan on being active soon, and I need to build Richard up some more. Social media, the like. You'll be joining me, so obviously you will be my partner."

Sebastian wasnt really sure why Jim was so adamant on having an entire second life built up, 

 he knew Jim had to have multiple escape plans, but he couldnt help but admire his Bosses attention to detail. This Richard had a whole social media audience set up, and Sebastian had seen him rehearsal for little community theatre in London.

 

It was a testament to Sebastian's own patience that he didnt react, or even look surprised.

"Right, sure. Partner." Sebastian repeated, , and he almost smiled at the dramatic huff of the other. Jim was always more vocal when he was playing pretend as Richard. He was all clingy too, and Sebastian realized he hadn't shaved today. Jim hated stubble burn.

"Yes! Get dressed, hurry up. The market closes in three hours and I need all the photo opportunities."

"A market?"

 ***

Sebastian hadn't known exhaustion like it. He had been on life and death missions with less emotional strain than this experience. The Christmas Market experience.

Jim- No, Richard, was everything Jim wasn't. He laughed, they held hands the whole time, Richard had a conversation with an independent wood crafter about the decline in quality materials. 

It had been nice, in a weird kind of way. Richard had brought him a scarf, made of some obscure animals fur and made a show about complimenting how it brought out his eyes.

"Do you wanna share a hot chocolate Handsom'?" Richard asked sweetly, linking his arms with the other and dragging him to a quaint looking stand. Sebastian tried to mask his scoff, and in the matter of seconds, Jim was glaring at him, a warning.

"Sounds lovely Doll." Sebastian replied then, making sure to grin at the other which made Jim roll his eyes.

Richard was back, asking the sweet older lady on the stand about her own Irish accent, even giving her a farewell in what Sebastian could assume was Irish Gaelic, going by the ladies delighted reaction.

"Come on, get a photo!" Richard reached for his phone (with a new colourful phone case.) Sebastian rolled his eyes, and decided instead to scoop some whipped cream onto his finger and put it in his mouth before Richard could stop him. He swallowed happily, and it took him a moment to realize that Richard was tugging at his shirt. A glance down showed that Jim was back and he regretted his little playful act almost instantly.

"You steal the whipped cream again, and I will stab you with my candy-cane." Jim warned darkly, plucking the strangely elaborate candy-cane from the hot chocolate and turning his head, grabbing at the others hand.

"Come on, we have ice skating to do!" 


End file.
